1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food applicator, and more particularly, a device for applying salt and melted butter into popcorn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for condiment dispensers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,460, Issued on Feb. 18, 1969, to Ely teaches a container adapted for stirring a beverage including an elongated member defining cavities containing beverage additives. The cavities are closed by a cover strip allowing selective mixing of an additive with the beverage.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,506, Issued on Mar. 10, 1987, to Campbell teaches a package with spreader that is hermetically sealed for storing relatively stiff spreadable materials such as butter until ready for use. The package includes a base having a relatively stiff spreader blade partially defined by a blade spread side surface and an opposed base supply side. The base also includes a deformable blister for holding the spreadable material. The blister is open through the blade to its spread side surface and extends outwardly from the blade on the supply side of the base. A peelable membrane initially seals the butter inside of the blister by being in sealing relation to the spread side surface of the blade. A portion of the membrane is manually peelable from sealing relation with respect to part of the blade and uncovers a portion of the blister to provide a butter delivery opening through which the butter can be forced by digital pressure on the outside of the blister. The butter can then be immediately spread using the sealing side surface of the blade.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,927, Issued on Nov. 19, 1991, to Wahl et al. teaches an apparatus for dispensing melted butter into a container of popcorn having a mechanism in which the melted butter will be sprayed evenly throughout the popcorn.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,255, Issued on Nov. 23, 1993, to Watson teaches an elongated, trough-like utensil for eating buttered popcorn by scooping it from a container. Long enough to reach into a deep container, one end of the utensil includes a finger stop which can be held between the middle and index fingers. The finger stop also forms a dam to prevent grease or melted butter on the popcorn from coming into contact with the fingers. Distal from the stop, the trough has a rounded end which provides a smooth surface to facilitate thrusting the trough into popcorn. Near the rounded end, the bottom of the trough defines an aperture of sufficient size to allow unpopped kernels of corn to escape from the trough before they can slide down it and into a user's mouth.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2005/0244549 A1, Published on Nov. 3, 2005, to Ling teaches a disposable prefilled food condiment dispenser that includes an elongated hollow agitator having an openable end and another end connected to a reservoir filled with a food condiment, such as popcorn topping. A food container clip may extend from the agitator or the reservoir to removably attach the dispenser to a food container. The openable end of the elongated hollow agitator preferably has an opening and a removable cap or seal to close the opening. Popcorn topping, e.g. butter, can easily be distributed throughout a popcorn bag, box or bucket, all at once, or periodically, depending upon the preferences of the user. The dispenser is portable, and it does not require the shaking of the container and associated spilling of popcorn. Also, different flavors and different caloric choices may be provided.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for condiment dispensers have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.